Destiny's A Witch
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to CharmedSlayer's challenge. Prudence Halliwell was kidnapped and brought back to the past and given a new life, as Buffy Summers.
1. Lost

Destiny's a Witch

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Season 2 and 3, Charmed- Season 7 and 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Charmed and am not making any money off them. I just play with Chris and Spike for fun.

The Future Halliwell Challenge by CharmedSlayer

This is a Buffy/ Angel / Charmed Crossover.  
In Season 7 of Charmed, Phoebe saw her little girl and Utopia. The story must make Buffy Phoebe's daughter from the future. Somehow, in the future Little Prudence, Phoebe's name for Buffy, was taken from her mother by demons and brought back into the past.  
She was placed into the care of Joyce and Hank Summers, and was found out to be the slayer. Buffy's life goes on in the usual Buffy timeline, she becomes and Slayer and moves to Sunnydale.  
The crossover must happen in the Summer that Buffy goes to L.A at the end of Season 2 and the Start of Season 3. Must have:  
1) a Buffy/ Angel pairing OR a Buffy/ Spike pairing 2) Buffy must somehow develop the power to shimmer, have premonitions, levitate and blow and freeze things 3) Buffy's father must be a demon, so it can be either a Returned Drake, Cole or maybe make Dex a demon.. whatever you want 4) Buffy is still the slayer, it was her destiny to be that all along 5) The Charmed Ones must try to vanquish Angel/ or Spike, thinking he's evil 6) Dawn is must not be in the fic, because she is not Buffy's sister in this Universe.

AN: Tell me what you think of this and if it should be a Buffy/Angel pairing or Buffy/Spike. VOTE

**Chapter 1 Lost**

"Mommy." four year old Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell tugged on her mothers shirt big green eyes pleading.

"What honey?" Phoebe scooped her little girl into her arms her smile warm and loving. Phoebe loved her family, her sisters, her nephews, but this little girl was the most important thing in the world to her.

Little Prue bit her bottom lip wondering how to say this, she didn't tattle but Wyatt had done something bad. She started babbling "Wy was watching me and I said I wanted a pony cause I saw one on TV and then he orbed a pony in front of me and I liked it but we're not spose to use magic for personal gain and Wy got in trouble with Aunt Piper and its all my fault."

Prue stopped and took a deep breath looking up at her mother nervously. "Honey." Phoebe tried to be stern but her face broke and she smiled "It's okay, did you tell Piper."

Prue nodded solemnly.

"See then," Phoebe grinned "everything is fine."

Prue breathed a sigh of relief then wiggled her way out of her mom's arms "Is it okay if I go play with Wy and Chris?"

"Okay," Phoebe nodded "But don't shimmer out of the Manor again."

Buffy grinned and shimmered out of the room she shared with her mother.

Phoebe had gotten a place of her own and when Cole had been resurrected they had gotten married, in a church of course. A year later Prue was born and they had been blissfully happy. She had still vanquished demons with her sisters and Cole still had his powers but they had worked hard on their family.

When Prue was three and they had gone over to the Manor for a family dinner there had been an attack on the manor and Cole had been killed protecting Chris while Wyatt had orbed Buffy to Magic School.

After that a broken hearted Phoebe had moved back into the Manor and her sisters and Leo had made time to comfort her. Despite the fact that Piper was running the club and raising two magical children, Leo was once again in charge of Magic School and handling his restored duties as an Elder, and Paige was a full time whitelighter and wife to another whitelighter Kyle Brody.

They were a very close family and Phoebe was thankful for that.

* * *

"She's the one." the demon whispered looking at the reflection off the dark haired child in the water.

Barbas rolled his eyes "She's the child of a Charmed one, you can't really be that stupid?"

"Do you fear them?"

Barbas smirked "I'm just tired of getting vanquished is all, its wearisome." He looked at the Charmed kid "Cute kid." he muttered then grinned "Looks a bit like Balthazar." He had finally gotten his revenge on the Charmed Ones by killing the middle sister's demonic husband.

"Get the child." the demon ordered.

"As you wish." Barbas bowed mockingly and flamed out to get some back-up. It would be suicide to take on them on his own.

* * *

"Dinner's in an hour." Piper told the children sticking her head into the annex where Wyatt, Chris, and Prue were playing.

"Kay mom." seven year old Wyatt offered his Mom a dimpled smile and Chris snorted "Suck-up." Prue laughed and Piper grinned and told her oldest son "Can you orb Up There and get your father?" Wyatt grinned and stood up and orbed out of the Manor and too Elder land.

Piper gave the other two kids a smile and went back to the kitchen to finish up the meal. Chris rolled his eyes at his cousin and she grinned. They were only a year a part and were close.  
Prue shimmered the old bear to her and Chris smiled orbing it back to him. This was how the Halliwell children played.

Chris's eyes went big as he saw a group of demons orb into the manner behind her and he flung himself at Prue as a Darklighter's arrow sped his way. "Mom." he yelled using his telekinesis to throw one of the demon's away from them.

Piper rushed into the room and threw her hands out blowing up three at once.

Prue clung to Chris's arm and that's when the vision hit her:

_Piper grunted as an arrow hit her from behind and feel to the floor. Chris looked in horror and ran to his mother's side only to be caught by an arrow in tha arm and go down the poison already starting to work. A man dressed all in black with crazy hair walked up to Prue a cruel smile on his face "Now if you had just come quietly then this wouldn't have had to happened."_

_"Barbas." a voice yelled and Prue looked up to see her mom running towards her panic in her eyes. She was unable to scream a warning as a demon grabbed her from behind and pressed an athame to her throat._

_Barbas laughed "I always wanted to kill the Charmed Ones."_

The vision ended and in slow motion Prue watched as Piper ran into the room, it was happening all over again.

Prue threw out her hand and the panel by Piper blew up causing the witch to duck as an arrow flew by her. Prue wrenched herself from Chris and approached the nearest demon her voice scared but determined "It's me you want, leave them alone."

"You heard her boys." the demon she had saw in the vision appeared, Barbas "Grab her and lets go."

On that day Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell was kidnapped from her home and the demon that had ordered it all had her powers blocked and sent back in time so that she couldn't do the damage he saw in the future.

What he didn't know that Prue, even without her powers, could do far more damage to the forces of evil now then she would have in her time.

Her name was now Buffy Anne Summers and she had a new destiny, as a Vampire Slayer, as the greatest to ever live.


	2. New Developements

Destiny's a Witch

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Season 2 and 3, Charmed- Season 7 and 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Charmed and am not making any money off them. I just play with Chris and Spike for fun.  
The Future Halliwell Challenge by CharmedSlayer This is a Buffy/ Angel / Charmed Crossover.  
In Season 7 of Charmed, Phoebe saw her little girl and Utopia. The story must make Buffy Phoebe's daughter from the future. Somehow, in the future Little Prudence, Phoebe's name for Buffy, was taken from her mother by demons and brought back into the past.  
She was placed into the care of Joyce and Hank Summers, and was found out to be the slayer. Buffy's life goes on in the usual Buffy timeline, she becomes and Slayer and moves to Sunnydale.  
The crossover must happen in the Summer that Buffy goes to L.A at the end of Season 2 and the Start of Season 3. Must have:  
1) a Buffy/ Angel pairing OR a Buffy/ Spike pairing 2) Buffy must somehow develop the power to shimmer, have premonitions, levitate and blow and freeze things 3) Buffy's father must be a demon, so it can be either a Returned Drake, Cole or maybe make Dex a demon.. whatever you want 4) Buffy is still the slayer, it was her destiny to be that all along 5) The Charmed Ones must try to vanquish Angel/ or Spike, thinking he's evil 6) Dawn is must not be in the fic, because she is not Buffy's sister in this Universe.

AN: So this is going to be a Spuffy story but I will include a little Bangel for those who wanted it. Please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2 New Developments**

Buffy Summers snuck into the house and silently began to pack her bag stuffing clothes and weapons into it as fast as she could sense searching for any movement from the other room.

This wouldn't be her room for long, this wouldn't be her house.

Buffy grabbed her jewelry box and dumped the contents into the bag her eyes landing on the silver necklace that seemed to shine brighter than the others.

She unclasped the silver necklace from around her neck filling a sharp stab of pain as she stuffed it into her pocket still close to her and they Slayer reached for the necklace she had had as long as she could remember.

She had asked where she had got it a long time ago and neither her mother or father could remember shrugging it off as a gift from one of her relatives.

Buffy knew that wasn't true.

When her parents had been fighting Buffy had gotten sick and had had to spend a month in the hospital. She remember her mother telling the doctor that her and Hank weren't her biological parents.

Buffy clasped the silver triquettra around her neck knowing that she had been given it by her biological mother. A woman with dark hair that she vaguely remembered.

She also knew the symbol was important.

Grabbing the black duffel bag Buffy looked once more around her room and felt the tears prick her eyes as she left behind her old life knowing she had to leave it all behind.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Here are your drinks." Buffy smiled brightly setting down the tray full on the table and before one of the men could make a rude comment moving on to the next table to take their orders.

After four hours of this and as the clock hit 2 am Buffy took off her apron and changed into low slung dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt throwing on her leather jacket and moving in to blend with the L.A crowd that was still there even as it moved to morning.

She cut through an alleyway to get to her apartment faster and felt a presence slither in from behind her.

"Your getting really annoying." Buffy sighed spinning around to come face to face with Spike.

The bleached blond growled "Soddin Slayer, you can't even pretend I'm stalking you"  
He settled into step beside her pulling out a cigarette.

Buffy grabbed it from his mouth throwing it on the ground and sighed "I really don't fill like playing games tonight William."

"Rough night pet?" he asked concerned forgetting his cigarette turning his full attention to the small Slayer at his side.

She gave him a half smile "Not getting any better."

Spike dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door to the complex holding the door open for Buffy and they made their way to their apartment.

If you would have told Buffy as she was leaving Sunnydale that in the future she would be living with the Spike she would have killed you but now, three months later, it wasn't as far fetched.

After a couple of weeks in L.A and a failed job at a diner Buffy had ran into a drunken Spike and from then on the vampire had followed her like a lost puppy. They had started talking and it wasn't long before Spike had joined her on nightly patrols of the city and they had developed a friendship.

Spike had thrown Buffy through a loop when he had given up human blood and not too long after that he had moved in with the Slayer to, as he was adamant about, protect her from lowlifes.

He had been a comfort to have along as she grieved Angel's death and she believed she had been a comfort to him as he dealt with his final break-up from Drusilla.

Buffy looked around the apartment and sighed "So our last night here."

"I'm going to miss the place." Spike yawned tossing off his duster.

Buffy had worked her last night. Tomorrow they were moving to San Francisco to search for her birth family and move in before Giles or the Council could find her.


End file.
